Bloody Curses
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: The sequel to "Bloody Pirates". The crew is back and they're on another quest - they just don't know why yet.I'm still looking for caracter additions! Both stories can be read separately, but you might not get some of the jokes. The one about the apple...
1. Many Meetings

Bloody Curses  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm back, again! I hope you all liked my other POTC fic, and its new name! Applauds I'm soooo happy I finally came up with a better name! I don't ever know how I came up with the other; it had nothing, absolutely NOTHING to do with the fic. Oh well, there's the workings of my mind for you.  
  
Author's Note #2: This is the sequel to Bloody Pirates, but it's enough after it that either can be read by themselves. There might be a few things you don't get, but it's not like the plot carries on...Nevermind, I don't know what I'm talking about.  
  
Author's Note #3: Here's the people I have in the fic so far: Angelina Sparrow, AnnaMariea, Barbossa, Elizabeth Turner, Gabriel Beck, Jack Sparrow, Jane Finch, Jesse D. James, Kat Maxwell, Lina, The Mysterious Pirate (Whose name shall no longer be a mystery when I find one for him...Nervous laughter), Orla, Rum, Sarah, and Will Turner. I am adding Gemmikins under the name of...um...Charlotte Moore. (I just looked in a book of quotations and randomly picked a first name and a last name. I did pretty well, didn't I? Gem, tell me if you want it changed.) I'm gonna wait on Landerz, maybe she'll want to make up her own character.  
  
Author's Note #4: I apologize to Rum for not putting her in more in the past chapters! And I'll promise a big entrance! Anyone else feeling that they're not in as much, please please let me know! I've got a lot of characters to keep track of, so I try to keep them all straight and active!  
  
Author's Note #5: The beginning of this fic can conjure some...images or...ideas. Let me say (Especially to some people CoughMithandLinacough): GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE! THIS IS A PG13 FIC! Nervous laughter Sorry bout that. Let the fic begin!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
CHAPTER 1: MANY MEETINGS (Tee hee hee, couldn't tell I like LOTR too, could  
you?)  
  
Angelina opened her eyes. She was in a dark, stuffy room. What had happened? She looked down. Her clothes were in shreds. What in bloody hell? Pulling the covers up around her, she sat up and looked around.  
  
She just about screamed. It was that man again. She hadn't seen him for over 4 months! Ever since that last day on the Pearl. When he had kissed her.  
  
She had become a serving maid at the Drunken Pirate, the most high class pub in town. (Motto: "A place where there is a difference between a serving maid and pleasurable company!" A BIG difference.)  
  
So why was that man here? Her mind was groggy, she couldn't remember anything.  
  
She looked at the foot of the bed. A new dress was laid out for her. It was a deep red, almost a blood red. It reminded her of the dresses Gabriel and Orla had been wearing when they first came aboard the Pearl. She sighed. Gabby, Orla, Jane, Rum, everyone...where were they all now? Surely not in this business. Although, she had become very reputable in Tortuga's upper crust. If you could call it 'Upper Crust'. Oh well, she had already resigned herself to never seeing her old ship mates again. So why was this man here?  
  
One thought ran through Angelina's mind. With it came a vision of an apple. She shuddered. No, he wasn't that low as to get her drunk, or knock her out and then...no. That wasn't the Mysterious Pirate's nature.  
  
Angelina crawled out of bed and tapped him on the shoulder. He woke with a start and immediately looked away in embarrassment. Angelina looked down. There wasn't much of her bodice left. It was just bordering on decency. She quickly pulled the other dress on over her ruined one.  
  
"Um, excuse me," She tapped him again and he looked tentatively back, then upon seeing only the new dress, he turned around. "What's going on?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"There was a raid."  
  
"Still don't remember."  
  
"It was pirates. They came for the money. And for the women. They got most of the serving maids and all of the...ahem...others."  
  
A light dawned in Angelina's mind. "Did you save me?" She asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.  
  
He looked away again.  
  
"Awww. And how close were you to this place when you heard the screams and chaos?"  
  
He mumbled something.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I was inside."  
  
"You were? Why?"  
  
"I come here every night for an hour or so."  
  
"Really? I'm hurt that you never talked to me. Remember, we had a bond?" she teased.  
  
He was silent.  
  
She kept it up. "Or maybe, you come every night to try to talk to me, but don't get the courage."  
  
He squirmed a bit. She laughed. "Ah, well, I've found you out, devil."  
  
He put his hands up in mock surrender. "You've got me, I'll admit it."  
  
She smiled, and then laughed. He laughed as well.  
  
"What say you we go somewhere with a little light?"  
  
"After you, M'Lady." he said teasingly. He bowed her out the door. They came into the bar room, which was in shambles. Drinks, glasses, and people littered the floor. She led the way out and into the noonday light. She smelled the air and gave a sad sigh. "I miss the ocean. I miss the sea breeze on my face, but most of all, I miss the Pearl. She was my second home. She was not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what she needed, but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is to me...is freedom." "Lovely verse from a lovely lady." He applauded teasingly.  
  
"You know what I think I'm going to do, now that my job is temporarily...encumbered?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm going to find Jack. I'm going to find Jack and the Pearl and I'm going to go on a jolly sail around the Caribbean...no, the Spanish Maine...no, the world!" She giggled freely.  
  
"Will you need an escort on such a trip?" He offered his arm.  
  
"I think I shall." She obligingly took it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Angelina and the Mysterious Pirate strolled by a pub. In the alleyway were two very familiar sights.  
  
"Anne!" Jack called heartily, and also heartily drunk.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Jack ran up and threw his arm around her shoulders. The Mysterious Pirate regarded him unhappily. Jack didn't notice.  
  
The other figure, which turned out to be Rum, emerged from the shadows, singing. "Caaaaanyoufeeeeelthelooooooooovetonighttttttt?! Thepeeeeeacetheeeeeeeeeeveninggggggggbrrrrrrings?"  
  
"Rum!"  
  
"Ange-angle-,ah,whatthehell..." She slurred. She gave Angelina a big hug. Then saw the Mysterious Pirate. "Hello....ah,whatthehell!" She hugged him too. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Rum, you're...drunk."  
  
"Yeeeesindeedydo. KatandIpillaged,plundered,andotherwisepilferedourweaslyblackgutsout,thenwera nintoJackhere." She tried to point to Jack, but failed miserably. "Hewantedtohaveadrinkingcontest,sowedid. Ibeathimandwasn'teventipsy. Sohegavemeagalssofwaterandboywasitwet!"  
  
"Oh, I remember now. You get drunk off of water. I should have remembered that night Elizabeth had the dinner party..."  
  
"Lovelynightthatwas."  
  
"Jack," Angelina started.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you thinking of setting sail any time soon?"  
  
"Doesn'thaveanythingtosetsailwith!" Rum shouted.  
  
"Nope,Idon't." Jack said, rather proudly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"LostthePearlinabet."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"To who?" the Mysterious Pirate asked, sounding more concerned than he should. Everyone gave him an odd look. "Sorry, got caught up in the heat of the moment."  
  
"ME!!!!!" Rum shouted.  
  
If it was possible, Angelina was even more furious. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?! HER?!?!?!"  
  
Jack nodded. "Notcaptainanymore. Shedidletmekeepthehatthough." He patted his head.  
  
"Jack, you sicken me."  
  
"Sorry,love."  
  
"Well, let's go see what damage has been done."  
  
"OK!!" Rum and Jack chorused and followed the other two to the wharf.  
  
On the way, Jack pushed his way up to Angelina. He threw his arm around her. "Youlookverypretty...howsaboutyouandme..."  
  
"No Jack. You repulse me right now."  
  
Jack fell back beside Rum. "She'sgonnaholdthatagainstme,isn'tshe?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Jack! Rum! Where did you go?! I said I was just going to get more rope for the rigging and you two disappear!" Kat stormed up to them and grabbed them by the collar of their shirts.  
  
"Kat!" Angelina hugged her.  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
Angelina nodded.  
  
"Angelina!" Kat just about smothered her. She then realized what she was doing and stopped suddenly. "This incident never happened."  
  
"What incident?" Angelina asked slyly.  
  
Kat laughed. "It's good to have you back." She clapped her on the back, and then noticed the Mysterious Pirate. He took his hat off and bowed. "And your...um..."  
  
"Nope, I just ran into him this morning."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
"We're heading down to the Pearl to see what damage has been done since it's been under Rum's command."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jack lost the Pearl to Rum on a bet."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That was exactly my reaction."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
They passed the playhouse on the way to the docks. Angelina stopped to see what was on stage at the time and saw Jane up on stage.  
  
"JANE!!" Angelina screamed, running down the aisle and up onto stage. She knocked Jane over hugging her.  
  
"Angelina, you do realize that we're on stage." Jane whispered.  
  
Angelina stopped and looked back at the staring faces of the audience. She laughed nervously and waved. She pulled Jane off stage and shoved the closest actor on to improvise.  
  
"Jane! It's wonderful to see you!"  
  
"You too Angelina, but I'm kinda busy..."  
  
"That's not the Jane I know."  
  
"OK, fine. I couldn't give a damn about the audience and what they think about me."  
  
"Good. We're going on another adventure."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"We don't know yet, but we're going and you're coming with us."  
  
"Let me just get my luggage." Jane said with a smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Jane's two trunks were drug down to the pier and loaded onto the Pearl. Everything was set to sail when they heard an "AHOY!"  
  
It was Sarah and Lina. They were on their own ship in the port. "If you guys are leaving, we're coming too!"  
  
They jumped across a boat in between their ship and the Pearl and swung onto the deck of the Pearl.  
  
"How dare you start a voyage without us." Sarah said, mock-chiding.  
  
"Lina is soooo happy to see all of you!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
As they pulled out of port, there was a scream. They looked on the beach two girls in dresses and a well dressed man were on the beach. The two girls seemed to be annoying the man.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'd know that cape anywhere!" Kat said.  
  
"And I'd know those screams." Angelina said.  
  
"ORLA! GABRIEL! JESSE!" Kat yelled.  
  
The blonde girl looked over and started waving frantically.  
  
"HI!!!!" shouted Rum.  
  
Gabriel and Orla took off at a sprint for the ship. Jesse followed, trying to keep composure, while fighting the urged to run himself.  
  
The two girls were thrown line and were pulled up. Jesse was thrown a line much later as he arrived at least five minutes after the girls.  
  
Gabriel and Orla ran around the deck, hugging everyone and screaming for joy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Much later in the bay, they spotted an excursion boat with elite members of society on it.  
  
Kat smiled mischievously. "Let's pillage it, for old time's sake."  
  
"Right behind you!" Angelina, Gabriel, Orla, Sarah, Lina, and Rum called. They slid down a rope and jumped onto the deck, causing general panic. Three girls and a man were sitting at a table, unafraid.  
  
The man spotted Lina and started to get up to run.  
  
"WILL!!!!" Lina chased him. "LINA LOVES YOOOOOOOOU!!!"  
  
Elizabeth, still sitting pouted.  
  
One other girl turned around and got up, laughing. "KAT!" It was AnnaMariea. There was another joyful reunion and then AnnaMariea turned to the other girl sitting in the chair. She looked to be about 15 and she smiled, welcomingly.  
  
"Everyone, this is my good friend, Charlotte Moore."  
  
"Hello." Charlotte said, curtsying.  
  
"Please do not be formal. We're..." Angelina beamed. "We're pirates." 


	2. Guidelines

Author's Note: Well, after a self induced break (OK, more or less an extremely long period of writer's block), I'm back again with more piratey fun!  
  
Author's Note #2: I'm adding a new character again! Yey! Here comes Skittles!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note #3: After checking out on of my favoritest books (Under the Black Flag: The Romance and the Reality of Life Among the Pirates By David Cordingly, which makes for very good bedtime reading! ) from the library for like the fourth time, I'll have even more piratey knowledge!  
  
Author's Note #4: My new favorite word is piratey, can't you tell?   
  
Author's Note #5: The Mysterious Pirate may very well have a name now, I've got an idea... Evil cackles  
  
Author's Note #6: I hate to bust anyone's bubble, but there is no mention of parley in the Code of the Brethren!!!!!!!!!! I just found that out and believe me, I'm sad!!!!! Pirates of the Caribbean has betrayed my trust! It lied to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna go cry now... Sob sob tear tear  
  
Author's Note #7: Sarah (The pirate, not Skittles), did you know that there was a pirate ship named the HMS Ferret? I think that'll be the name of your ship! Ya know the one you and Lina were on? Yeah, that one. What say you?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirate's Code or the book Under the Black Flag by David Cordingly. I just use excerpts a lot. So sue me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
CHAPTER 2: GUIDELINES  
  
"All right you lazy scum! You're going to learn the Code!" Jack bellowed, swaying because of the four rums he'd had that morning.  
  
"Jack, WHAT are you doing?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I'm teaching everyone the Code of the Brethren. Set down by the pirates Bart-"  
  
"Jack," she put a hand on his arm, he turned and looked at her. "Shhh. You're drunk. Leave the captaining to Rum."  
  
"Rum? Where?"  
  
"Not the drink. The girl." Angelina made a mental note of how difficult it was going to be keeping the two straight when Jack was drunk.  
  
"Ah, miss capi-tan." He dropped into little boy mode. "But I wanna be the cap'in."  
  
"Jack, you lost the Pearl because you were drunk. As usual."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Jack, you're crew now!"  
  
"Well I don't care I'm teaching the Code now!" Jack stomped off.  
  
"Fine." Angelina sighed. She followed him, hoping this wasn't a mistake.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Everyone was assembled on the deck. Jack strode up and down the line swaying as he walked. "Now the Code first off, you must realize is more guidelines than actual rules. It is divided into 11 solid rules. Now, raise your lef...no...ri...no...lef...no..." he looked at his hands. "RIGHT hand and repeat after me...ahem...I, state your name..."  
  
"I, state your name..." everyone chorused. Jack didn't seem to notice.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Some time later, Jack finished his oath. "...and do solemnly swear to follow all of the rules set down by Bartholomew Roberts to the best of my abilities, as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Jack, that's a wedding."  
  
"Shh...who's doing the code? Hm? Me. That's right."  
  
"...and do solemnly swear to follow all of the rules set down by Bartholomew Roberts to the best of my abilities, as long as we both shall live." everyone finished.  
  
"Good! Now we learn the code..."  
  
Angelina smacked her forehead.  
  
"Rule Numero Uno...I picked that up from Gabriel! I can speak Spanish! Oh, right, rule number one: Every man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote to a retrenchment. Basically, every man is equal and can get bloody drunk as long as there is enough to go around."  
  
"Jack, this is going to take forever..."  
  
"Shh! He's doing number two!" a voice Angelina did not recognize said to her. She turned around and came face to face with...monkey! She screamed, the monkey flew at her, she ducked and covered.  
  
Jack stopped, exasperated. "Angelina, I know you don't care but...what in bloody hell?!" The monkey jumped onto Jack's shoulder and perched there happily. "Bloody monkey."  
  
Jane turned and saw a new girl standing there. "Who are you...and your monkey?"  
  
"She's Echo...I'm Jchin. I talk for her. A pleasure to be at your service." The monkey took off his little pirate hat (So cute!) and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, you do what?"  
  
"I talk for her. She's awful quite."  
  
"Oh. Interesting." Jack said. "Now about number two...it reads: Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes because, (over and above their proper share) they were on these occasions allowed a shift of clothes: but if they defrauded the company to the value of a dollar in plate, jewels, or money, marooning was their punishment. If the robbery was only betwixt...I love that word! Betwixt! Betwixt! Betwixt!...Anyway...one another, they contented themselves with slitting the ears and nose of him that was guilty, and set him on shore, not in an uninhabited place, but somewhere, where he was sure to encounter hardships. This basically means that everyone gets a share of the treasure, but if someone gets their grubby paws – excuse me, Jchin – on someone else's share they will have their ears and nose split and marooned where they are sure to encounter...ahem...hardships." Jchin smacked him. Hard. "OW! Ya know, you're as bad as Angelina is?"  
  
Angelina held up her fingers and showed off her nails proudly.  
  
"Why'd you hit me?!"  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"Bloody monkey. Rule number three reads..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Oh, yes number six...uh, I needn't read THAT one..."  
  
Everyone who had been falling asleep on their feet perked up. "C'mon Jack, tell us number six..." Charlotte said.  
  
"Fine, but remember I wasn't for your own good. Or my head..." he mumbled. "Number six: No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them..."  
  
There was a noticeable angry stir form the female portion of the crew.  
  
"...If any men were to be found seducing any of the latter sex..."  
  
The Mysterious Pirate shifted uneasily.  
  
"...and carried her to sea, disguised, he was to suffer death. Basically, NO women on board, EVER. Savvy?" Jack looked at his unapproving crowd. "Like I said...they're only guidelines...heh heh..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Random Author's Interlude: While the code goes on to cover how to split up booty and to stop quarrels, it's the paragraph after (In the book Under the Black Flag. Page 100-103. The Code is on pages 99-100 ) that strikes me as funny:  
  
"There is no mention in this code, or indeed in the codes drawn up by other pirate companies, of homosexuality. Since it is hard to believe that the pirates were ever prudish about such matters, we must assume either that homosexuality was never an issue among them, or that it was so widely practiced and tolerated that it was not necessary to include it in any code of conduct."  
  
Not the being homosexual, but the fact that this man actually has about another two and a half pages about pirates being homosexual is what's funny. I'm not being anti-homosexual (Trust me I know people who are. They're great!), but pirate...gay...Giggles. I'm sorry, I find that very humorous...anyone else? Crickets chirp Nevermind.  
  
There's also some guy in here that is set on the idea that captains and their young servants and cabin boys had...relations. Shudder The pirate captains were like Michael Jackson!!!!!!!!! SCREAM  
  
I apologize for this interlude...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Now, you got all those rules?"  
  
Everyone nodded, over-enthusiastically.  
  
"Good. Now move it you scallywags!"  
  
"Jack,"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're not the captain. I am."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's OK," Rum patted him on the head. "Now, go do whatever you do."  
  
"OK!" Jack trotted off.  
  
Angelina watched the display with repulse. Rum was taking over Jack and Angelina did not like it. Not one bit...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------ 


	3. The Plot Thickens Or Just Begins

Author's Note: I can't sleep and I'm battling writer's block...deal with it.  
  
Author's Note #2: What happens with Jane and Angelina baking in this chapter – that really happened. It takes two of us to make brownies.  
  
Author's Note #3: Yey! You'll finally learn of the quest/plot-type thingy. I hope everyone likes it. It seemed appropriate at 1:10 in the morning. It was really fun to write.  
  
Author's Note #4: The Mysterious Pirate finally has a name and a background! Yey! Go me! I overcame my writer's block!  
  
Author's Note #5: Also, the copyright stuff in this chapter (Can't tell you, don't want to ruin the plot surprise!)... I don't own it. SobSobTearTear And you all know I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, right? Right? Good. Don't want to get turned in by my own crew...that would be BAD.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE PLOT THICKENS (OR JUST BEGINS)  
  
Angelina woke from her nap to a face hanging over her. She screamed and fell out of her hammock. She stood up and saw Jane smiling smugly. "Let's make brownies."  
  
"You woke me up just to make BROWNIES?!" Angelina roared. Jane nodded overenthusiastically. "Fine." Angelina grumbled and stalked with Jane to the galley.  
  
"I think we should make these. Peanut butter chip brownies."  
  
"Whatever." Angelina mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Wait...we don't have any peanut butter chips...there's just chocolate and peanut butter and then there's butterscotch." Jane said, rummaging around in the cupboards.  
  
"Use them all." Angelina suggested.  
  
"OK!" Jane brought out two bags. "What else?"  
  
"Uh, brown sugar, sugar, salt, vanilla, baking soda, eggs, butter – bloody hell, that's a lot of butter – and all purpose flour. Hey, what's the difference between all purpose flour and the rest?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe there's cake flour and flour flour and brownie flour and all purpose flour."  
  
"What's the point of the rest of 'em?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"OK." Angelina shrugged and went on trying to melt the butter. Finally it worked.  
  
"It says beat the eggs, flour, and butter until light and fluffy." Jane shoved a spoon in and started stirring away, whistling "Whistle While You Work".  
  
"Uh, Jane, wouldn't it be easier if you used a blender?"  
  
"We're on a pirate ship...we're already coping with trying not to burn it down. Don't make it harder."  
  
"Fine." Angelina started on the dry ingredients. "Where's the baking soda?"  
  
"I've got it. I know my way around this place. How much?"  
  
"1/4 a t. What's a t? Tablespoon?"  
  
"No, that's too much. I think it's a teaspoon." She measured it and threw it into her bowl.  
  
"Uh, Jane, I needed that."  
  
"Oh...uh, oh well. It'll all be mixed together in the long run."  
  
Finally they mixed everything together.  
  
"Uh, it says pour the BATTER into the pan. That's definitely not batter."  
  
"Add water then." Angelina suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Jane added a cup and a half of water. After Angelina stirred some more, it looked soupier. "Looks good. Pour it in."  
  
"You do it, my arm's tired." Jane complied and finally finished pouring it in. Angelina helped smooth the batter, and then stuck her spoon in her mouth. "Mmmmm."  
  
"Uh oh." Jane pointed to the butter wrappers. "I was going to use those to grease the pan."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We didn't grease the pan AT ALL!"  
  
"Arrg...."  
  
"Well, what do we do? We don't want them to stick."  
  
"We'll have to pour it all out and lick the pan."  
  
"Ewww...unsanitary."  
  
"We'll wash it before we put the batter back in, of course!"  
  
They proceeded to pour the batter back into the bowl and scrape the pan. Angelina kept sneaking a taste of the batter. "Don't touch it!" Jane pulled the pan away. Angelina whimpered. "And don't even THINK of touching THAT!" Jane pointed to the bowl. Angelina looked at it longingly. Jane washed the pan and greased it. Then they poured the batter back in, Angelina scraping it out.  
  
"Uh, did I use this spoon...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was this your spoon, cause I licked mine."  
  
"It better not be yours! That's nasty!"  
  
"Oh, wait. There's mine. Phew."  
  
Jane growled under her breath.  
  
"OK, now we cook it."  
  
Ten minutes later, Jane checked the brownies. "Uh, these don't look like brownies. I hope all those holes go away."  
  
"Me too."  
  
When they were finally done, they looked like brownies alright.  
  
"Yay! We did it!" Jane yelled. They both did a little happy dance.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Jane and Angelina poked their heads up above the barrel they were hiding behind. There was their target. Jack Sparrow.  
  
They skipped up to him, holding their hands behind their backs.  
  
Jack gave them a wary look and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hi Jack." Angelina said.  
  
"Hi Jack." Jane said.  
  
"Hi..." Jack said, uncertain if he really wanted to be around them.  
  
"Jack..." Angelina said, batting her eyes. "We made this for you." She held out a brownie.  
  
Jack looked at the brownie as if it might be poisonous. "Thanks, loves. I'll eat it later."  
  
"No! You have to eat it so we can see your reaction!" Jane said.  
  
Jack regarded the brownie as if it might blow up in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth, thinking of all the girls that were still left Jackless. He took a small bite.....He didn't die.  
  
Jane and Angelina stood there with big grins on their faces.  
  
"It's...good...surprisingly."  
  
"Yay!" Jane and Angelina did a little happy dance. Jack backed away from them. They scampered off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
It was Kat's turn next...but just as they were about to spring a brownie upon her, Angelina felt a sharp metal object pushing into her shoulder.  
  
She turned and looked at it. It was a hook. She screamed. Jane screamed. Kat turned around, noticing them and then saw the man and gave a battle cry and sprung at him.  
  
Two swords clashed and they fought back and forth, Parry, Thrust, Clang Clang, Parry, Thrust, Clang Clang...  
  
Angelina drew her sword and caught the man from behind; he turned and fought her, while Kat found her better sword.  
  
Jane sat there with her mouth open, holding the pan of brownies. The man had the biggest pirate hat Jane had ever seen. It was red and had big black feathers on the side and black trim. It was beautiful.  
  
The man was wearing a red coat the color of his hat and had shiny black boots. His clothes under the coat were deep red and richly embroidered around the hems with gold. He had long, curly black hair and a black goatee. His eyes were a piercing blue. But the most noticeable thing about him was his right hand...or should I say: right HOOK. He had a metal hook in the place of his hand, which he used to claw at Angelina. He expertly, backed her into a wall and held the sharp hook to her neck.  
  
"Such a pity, you put up such a fight. I wouldn't have to kill you now if you hadn't. You could have been my......mother." He said maliciously, his eyes turning a deep red color as he started moving his hook closer to her bare throat.  
  
Suddenly, the man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see what the annoyance was, holding Angelina in her place.  
  
Jane was grinning innocently and had her hands behind her back. "Would you like a brownie, sir?"  
  
"No, can't you see I'm a little busy, here?"  
  
"Oh, that's too bad, 'cause I made them just for you." Jane batted her eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, that is too bad then, isn't it?"  
  
"Unless, you want one BEFORE you kill her?"  
  
"No, I do NOT want one BEFORE I kill her!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I insist..." Jane said, smashing the entire pan into his face, causing him to let go of Angelina and let her slip away, gasping.  
  
Kat caught the man at sword point as he clawed at the mass of brownie stuck on his face. She smiled at the prospective fight and waited patiently. Good things took time...  
  
The man finally cleaned the brownies from his face and noticed Kat's sword. He hooked it with his right hand and threw it aside. Kat grabbed for her knife, hidden in her sleeve. She drew it and fought away the man's hook coming at her face.  
  
Just then, Jesse and the Mysterious Pirate came upon this scene and they immediately pulled their swords from their holsters and fought the man, giving Kat time to regain her sword from across the deck where it had skidded.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found a crew, James." the man said to the Mysterious Pirate.  
  
"I have, Jacobus" he answered.  
  
"And a lady?"  
  
"Yes, a lady."  
  
"Ah, good lad. I always knew you'd amount to something."  
  
This seemingly chit-chatty conversation was going on as the three fought back and forth.  
  
"Am...am I mi-"Jesse dodged a thrust from the man. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"James and I were old ship mates. He decided he wanted better than to worry Indians and Lost Boys, so he left my crew."  
  
"I'm really missing something now. Did you just say the LOST BOYS?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"As in, THE Lost Boys?"  
  
"The same."  
  
Jesse faltered and the man plunged his hook for his neck, James caught the hook with his blade.  
  
"Now, Jacobus, don't kill a friend."  
  
The man's eyes flashed red, but he backed up a step. James helped Jesse up.  
  
Jesse looked back and forth from the man to James to Angelina, Jane, and Kat. "It's like a bedtime story. First they're talking about Indians and Lost Boys and now here's....here's........" his eyes widened and he could only whisper the next word. "Hook."  
  
"The same." Hook took off his hat and bowed. "Now, after a lovely meeting, I must finish my business of killing you." He tossed his hat overboard. Jane ran to the side and dived over into the water after it.  
  
Angelina sat gaping at James. Kat sat gaping at Hook. The sounds of fighting drew the rest of the crew, who stood there, not believing the scene that they were witnessing.  
  
The man advanced. James stepped between him and Jesse. Hook knocked him aside. His eyes turned red as he closed in.  
  
A little glowing ball of light, no bigger than anyone's fist darted in front of Hook, causing him to swish his sword at it to get it away. Jesse took the opportunity and threw his body weight into Hook's chest. It caught him off guard and he staggered. Jesse picked up his sword and began to fight as Hook regained his step.  
  
There was a shriek from the rigging where Puss had watched the fight, not abandoning her post at the mast. She slipped from the rope and started a plummet downward, but a green thing dropped down and caught her, replacing her back into the rigging.  
  
Hook looked up and cursed when he saw that. "Pan."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened and he looked up too. Hook used that as a means of getting away.  
  
Safely on his own ship, Hook called from the bow. "Don't worry James! I'll be back to worry your crewmates AND your little lassie too!" He cackled like the Wicked With of the West. (OK, no he didn't, but it would be funny.)  
  
James stared off after the ship. He had a determined look on his face. "You just try." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"WHAT in bloody Hell was that about?!" AnnaMariea yelled.  
  
"I think it's our new enemy." Orla said.  
  
"Si." Gabriel agreed.  
  
"Mui Bien." Orla replied.  
  
"What a way to start a voyage..." Charlotte said with a low whistle. "But I'm game for a high seas adventure!"  
  
Sarah was stroking her ferret, contemplatively. "Hook, Pan...I know where he's from!"  
  
"Neverland, duh." Lina said. "The Lost Boys, Indians...it all adds up to Lina." she tapped her head with her forefinger.  
  
"Would ya just think...our next enemy is THE Captain Hook of the Jolly Rodger..." Jchin said. Echo beamed.  
  
Everyone was silent in shock, thinking about the famous Captain Hook of bedtime stories.  
  
"YOUR NAMES IS JAMES?!" Angelina screeched. "YOU COULDN'T TELL ME A SIMPLE NAME LIKE THAT?! I'M SITTING HERE HAVING TO CALL YOU 'MYSTERIOUS PIRATE' ALL THE TIME!!! 'OH, MYSTERIOUS PIRATE, YOU SAVED ME; 'MYSTERIOUS PIRATE, YOU'RE SO HANDSOME'; 'MYSTERIOUS PIRATE, KISS ME AGAIN'..." She trailed off, realizing that everyone was listening to her. She blinked, smiled nervously, and waved.  
  
"Do WHAT again?" Jack asked, threateningly.  
  
Angelina giggled nervously.  
  
"Ah, I see what's going on." Jack said, waggling a finger at her. "C'mon, Charlotte, let's LEAVE." He grabbed Charlotte because she was the closest one to him and stomped off. She turned back with a scared look on her face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Later, Angelina and James leaned on the side of the ship, watching the sun.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the name thing. I'm just weird about my name. It seems like all pirates' names start with a J. Jack, Jacobus, James, Jesse, Jane! I wanted something different, instead of Mr. James Marley, crew.'  
  
"You could have had people call you Marley."  
  
"That never occurred to me. Ah, well, I still liked the mystery of 'The Mysterious Pirate' better."  
  
"Me too. It was...romantic." She slid her arm through his and rested her chin on his upper arm. "In a long, annoying sort of way, ya know." She looked up at him with a half-irritated, half-teasing twinkle in her eye and laughed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------ 


	4. A Change in the Winds

Author's Note: I hope you liked the new plot and I hope you liked the Mysterious Pirate's name and background. This is gonna be soooo hands togetherEvil cackles  
  
Author's Note #2: I know I didn't have many people really appear much in the last chapter. I'm striving to have everyone say at least one thing in each chapter. This past one was a side thought because I was introducing the plot, please forgive me.  
  
Author's Note #3: And yes, Sarah, there IS a HMS Ferret. It shall be your ship.  
  
Author's Note #4: I did not notice that James' first name is the same as Jesse's last name, Milly. Oh well. It doesn't really matter...it's only a coinkydink. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: A CHANGE IN THE WINDS  
  
"Hey, Gabby?" Orla asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where's Rum? I haven't seen her in forever."  
  
"I don't know, but we're on a ship, she can't have gone far." The two started searching in earnest for Rum.  
  
"Angelina!" Gabby called.  
  
Angelina growled in frustration, not wanting to have her quite sunset with James interrupted. She ignored them.  
  
"ANGELINA!"  
  
James looked down and motioned with his head where they were. "Go ahead, I'll stay here."  
  
"Arrg....." Angelina marched off.  
  
"WHAT?!" She called, getting them in sight.  
  
Gabby and Orla ran up to her.  
  
"Have you seen Rum?"  
  
"No I have not, and I don't care to, why?"  
  
"She's been gone a long time."  
  
Angelina shrugged and went back to James.  
  
Gabby and Orla went to look for more people to ask if they'd seen Rum.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Another sail had been ripped and Jane was sent to do the task of mending it. Instead of one thimble one each finger this time, all of her thimbles were lined up according to size in front of her. She hummed the tune of "Lovely Ladies" from Les Misérables. "Sewing, sewing, sewing up a tear. Only use one thimble if you're making a repair. Sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing. Sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing, sewing..."  
  
Gabby and Orla came across her and decided not to interrupt her.  
  
All of a sudden there was a large wind that blew all of the sails out. Under one there was Rum, latched firmly onto a boy clad all in green leaves and vines. He had blonde hair and Rum was cooing about him being so cute and running a hand through it as if she were petting a dog.  
  
"Peter!" she exclaimed.  
  
"what?"  
  
"See that little silver thing on the deck?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"It's mine. I dropped it when I fell, could you get it and give it to me?  
  
"Of course." The boy flew down to the deck. Gabby and Orla gaped. The boy stooped and picked up a thimble from Jane's collection and he flew back up and presented Rum the thimble.  
  
There was a loud banshee screech. "YOU GAVE ME A THIMBLE!!!!!!!!!! PETER PAN GAVE ME A THIMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and hugged him tightly. "HE SAVED ME AND GAVE ME A THIMBLE! I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL EVER!!!!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE, WENDY AND JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jane looked up. "What? I heard my name."  
  
"NOT YOU!!!" Rum called down.  
  
"Oh, OK." she went back to humming and stitching.  
  
"I guess we found her." Orla said.  
  
"Si."  
  
"Mui bien."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Sooooooooooooo Charlotte, do much pirating? Ya know, pillaging, plundering, the whole deal?"  
  
"No, but a pirate's life sounds fascinating, so I want to be a pirate."  
  
"Ah, good girl. That's what Angelina did, and look how she turned out." Jack gestured to Angelina. James was kissing her tenderly. Jack coughed uncomfortably. "Like I said, Angelina did that."  
  
"See, that's what I was looking for. Adventure and romance on the high seas."  
  
"That can be arranged..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You don't get out much, do you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm from a stuffy high class family that I hate. I hope to be a pirate, though."  
  
"You mentioned that. We have a lot of work to do. We'll have to act fast if we're going to make you into an outlaw before our next big confrontation."  
  
"OK!...But after tea, though? Please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Who's been rummaging around in my kitchen?!" AnnaMariea looked around at the mess, the dirty dishes. She shuddered. She HATED dirty dishes.  
  
Throwing on an apron and pulling out a brush, she prepared for a real battle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Now, you got a queen, so I have 2 chances to get a face card." Jesse turned over two cards, neither face cards.  
  
Kat stared at the pile.  
  
"You get the cards, Kat. Take them."  
  
"I do?! I GOT CARDS?!?! Yey! I LOVE this game!" She grabbed the cards and did a little happy dance. Jesse looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Lina wants Will's feet..." Lina was sneaking around looking for Willa gain. This time she found him.  
  
Will was reading a book. He felt his shoes fall off and someone stroke his feet.  
  
"Elizabeth, not now. I'm busy..." he noticed Lina. "...reading... What in bloody hell are you doing, woman?!" He jumped up.  
  
"Lina loves Will's feet."  
  
"Riiiiiiiight..." he grabbed his shoes and book and ran off down the hall, Lina hot on his trail.  
  
He ran into his cabin, but didn't shut the door fast enough. Lina snuck in, not letting him see her. He looked around. Lina's head came up behind him. She hit him full force, knocking him onto the bed.  
  
"Lina wants Willlllllllllll..."  
  
Will screamed like a girl. Elizabeth burst in. A catfight to end all catfights ensued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
"Peter! Don't leave! You gave me a k-I mean thimble, remember?!" It was not good, Peter Pan had flow off and Rum wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
"Haul anchor! Hoist the sails!"  
  
"Where are we going? Sarah asked, waking up.  
  
"Neverland."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sarah, you have a ship, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, the HMS Ferret, why?"  
  
"We're going to need two ships for this voyage..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
After the Pearl had been turned around and Sarah had gotten her ship form the harbor, the crew was split.  
  
Angelina, Jack, Rum, Angelina, Kat, Charlotte, and James stayed on the Pearl, while Sarah, Lina, Elizabeth, AnnaMariea, Jesse, Gabby, and Orla went to the Ferret. Will had to be drug on by Elizabeth. Everyone insisted that they needed two men on each ship to help the ladies.  
  
The two ships set sail.  
  
"Uh, Rum?" Sarah called from the Ferret to Rum on the Pearl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How exactly do we get there?"  
  
"The second star to the right, and then straight on till morning."  
  
"Is that what they put on his letters?"  
  
"How many times? Peter doesn't GET letters! And, no his mother doesn't get letters because he doesn't have a mother!"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks. I was going to ask, how do we get to the second star...they're, well, up in the air."  
  
"Good question! I have no idea. We could think lovely thoughts, but our ships can't think, so that leaves us without ships!"  
  
The two captains were silent in thought.  
  
"Oh well, we'll think of something." Rum said with a shrug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
Angelina sat in a corner, holding a ball of light upon her flat palm. She was talking to it.  
  
"I know, Tink. She steals EVERYONE. I just hope she doesn't try anything on James. Then she is definitely DEAD!"  
  
The light held a small girl-shaped figure in it. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing golden clothes. She had her hands on her hips and was wearing a scowl. Tinkerbell had made it known that she did not like Rum latching on to Peter. Angelina was just relieved that Jack wasn't so into her anymore. That had bugged Angelina. She owned Jack. Only she could make Jack do what she wanted. He was like her little brother. An annoying little brother, but a brother all the same. No one bossed him but her.  
  
The two were having a conversation about Rum's captaining ability, when Rum came in.  
  
Angelina sat up straight and held her hands behind her back.  
  
"Where's the fairy?"  
  
"What fairy? Jack?"  
  
"No!!!! Tink!"  
  
Angelina shrugged, but Tinkerbelle struggled out of her hands, needing air. Rum saw the light and pushed Angelina aside to see the fairy.  
  
"Tink, we're going to Neverland. We need fairy dust for the ships. Can you help?"  
  
Tink crossed her arms with a small "Hmph!" and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
"She doesn't like you following Peter."  
  
"Oh, I'm not. We're going to finish off Captain Hook."  
  
Tinkerbelle opened an eye and then shrugged and flew out the boor before Rum and Angelina.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------  
  
After Tinkerbelle had put enough fairy dust on the ships, they gathered speed and slowly rose out of the water. They were going to Neverland. 


	5. Where are we Going!

Author's Notes: I always either have writer's block or no initiative, even though I love this story! Arg! Swash swash buckle buckle!  
  
Author's Notes #2: I'm having Kat help with a picture of the entire crew. I've got good ideas, so watch for a link soon!  
  
Author's Note #3: I know no one cares, but I found a ring of my mom's that has a black pearl in it! I'm wearing it from now on because it makes me think of the Black Pearl and that in turn makes me think of Jack Sparrow...Sigh It's almost like having a ring with him on it! Actually, another side note, for those who don't know and may be reading this...I DO have a ring with John Lennon's picture on it. It is my pressssscioussssssssssssssssssss...Hiss Gollum!)  
  
Author's Note #4: I realize I made a very big error in the naming of whom was on what ship...I missed Echo! And Jane! Don't worry Echo and Jane, I still love you! Echo, you're on the Ferret. Jane, you're on the Pearl. I apologize again for forgetting you! Also, AnnaMariea was supposed to be on the Pearl, not the Ferret! So sorry for inconveniencing you all! I have it this way for a reason! I have plans!  
  
Author's Note #5: More apologies! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I have plans for the next chapter being very long and instead of adding the stuff and making this unbearably long to read and write, I've made this a shorter chapter...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
CHAPTER 5: "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"  
  
As the ships rose, everyone on board had problems with the concept of vertical.  
  
Kat and Angelina were holding onto the wheel and trying to have a normal conversation, besides the fact that they were parallel with the deck.  
  
"So, Kat...I think Rum's crazy, how about you?"  
  
"The part about following Peter Pan? Yep. The part about going to Neverland? Nope!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I loved Neverland when I was a child! This is like my childhood dream!"  
  
Angelina gave her The Look. The look that meant that people thought you were crazy and should be immediately sedated and put in the nearest mental institution. "My childhood dream was to meet Prince Charming, have him save me from an evil witch and take me to a castle in the clouds."  
  
Now it was Kat's turn to give Angelina The Look.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Whee!" Jack was having fun being drunk on the deck of the tilting ship. Too much fun.  
  
"Charlotte, come 'ere! Watch this!" Jack stood on the railing and fell onto the deck. "See? No hands!"  
  
Charlotte, who had gotten drunk with Jack giggled incessantly. She WAS a mini Jack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
AnnaMariea was having the absolute worst time trying to cook a decent rum soufflé. It kept deflating.  
  
"I give up cooking!" she took the almost full rum bottle and threw her head back, taking a looooooooong swallow...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Rum was having a wonderful time, immersed in her own thoughts about Peter Pan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Jane was scampering around the rigging like a monkey, reciting Tarzan lines and singing songs from the Jungle Book, while wearing a leaf outfit.  
  
Once, Rum mistook her for Peter Pan and climbed the rigging and nearly suffocated Jane by hugging her so tight. The confusion was straightened out when Rum threw her off the mast, wanting to see her fly. Jane clawed at the ropes she passed while hurtling downward and finally got her foot caught in some and was stuck hanging upside down, which was technically almost right side up...if you think about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Meanwhile, on the Ferret, there had been an uproar. Although the ship was big, it wasn't big enough for Will and Lina. Lina had decided that there being less people on board it would give her a better chance to run into Will...or track him down.  
  
Echo, being the quiet one, had taken over the wheel while Sarah tried to restore order on her ship.  
  
Gabby and Orla were tormenting Jesse. Elizabeth and Lina were having a catfight. Jchin was going around barking orders to everyone. Sarah was going to kill someone soon! To calm herself, she shut herself in the captain's quarters and stroked her ferret evilly. She had plans for her crewmembers if they got too bad...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Gabby and Orla burst in the cabin, even though it had been locked (Go figure. It's a plot hole I don't intend to mend.). "SARAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Sarah screamed and Gabby and Orla closed the door quickly and ran to the other end of the ship, fearing her wrath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The crew of the Pearl heard distant screams. They looked up and wondered where they were coming from.  
  
Each in turn, listened for a while and then shrugged and went back tot heir own business: Rum daydreaming, Jane going back to her line "You Tarzan, me Jane.", Jack and Charlotte doing stupid drunken tricks with the aid of the sloping deck, Angelina and James discussing the finer points of being on the crew of Jacobus Hook, AnnaMariea trying to make a French delicacy under the influence of strong rum, and Kat plotting with Tinkerbelle about ways to kill Hook with the aid of a pointy sword...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Sarah had finally reached her end...there was going to be some serious damage if she could just figure out – in her blinding rage – how to unlock the bloody door... (Again, a plot hole...how did the door relock after Gabby and Orla? We might never know...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	6. The Wrath of the One Called Sarah And He...

Author's Note: OK, I think that this chapter is going to go somewhere rather than the last one! Yey!  
  
Author's Note #2: Sarah, I don't know how you get when you get made, but this is how you're going to be in the fic, OK?  
  
Author's Note #3: I know I haven't had anyone get made, but hey, it's to be expected if people are on the same ship with each other. Tis bound to happen!  
  
Author's Note #4: I apologize for the blatant situation stealing of the Bagenders fic with the closet (Taken from the incident when Celeborn came and the Hobbits and Legolas hid in the sideboard).  
  
Author's Note #5: This fic is getting more and more random and less and less like a true pirate story, but oh well! Jack's here! I don't own any of the copyright things in this fic. I can't mention them because...sorre wa himitsu desu! (Kat, forgive the spelling errors!) And Milly, please don't scream too loud. I don't want to hear it at my house, my mom's got guests. OK? Good.  
  
Author's Note #6: Would a girl on one of the ships mind hooking up ever? Not anyone from the crew, but an outsider. I think it would be interesting, but I didn't want to do something and have someone get mad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE WRATH OF THE ONE NAMED SARAH (AND HER FERRET)  
  
Sarah finally got the door to the captain's quarters open and stormed out onto the deck of the Ferret.  
  
The deck was deserted. A tumbleweed flew by.  
  
Sarah didn't care that there was no one in sight because the next thing she saw she was going to do bodily harm to. She stalked the ship, almost growling like a dog.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The situation in the closet was growing worse. Everyone on the Ferret had crowded into the cabin boy's closet, hoping to evade their captain's rage.  
  
It didn't help that Gabby and Orla had the onion and garlic sandwiches that they had decided to bring from the kitchen. They were oblivious to it, but the others weren't.  
  
"Did you ABSOLUTELY have to bring those?!" Jesse demanded.  
  
"Well, we don't know how long we'll have to stay in here." Orla stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, we can't starve to death." Gabby added.  
  
There was a loud thump as a broom fell over and two eyes – one purple and one blue – glowed in the darkness.  
  
Will tried to hide behind Elizabeth, but seeing as there was only so much room in a closet with seven people and one monkey in it...  
  
"Lina loves Will, HATES Elizabeth..."  
  
Elizabeth cringed and tried to squirm away. It didn't work. In seconds, Lina had launched herself at Elizabeth and a catfight was ensuing.  
  
Echo was in the very back corner of the closet, happily watching everyone else kill everyone else, smiling smugly. Jchin was a perfect image of his mistress on her shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The ships leveled off and flew straight towards the stars.  
  
Angelina and James were on deck.  
  
"The stars are so beautiful up close!" Angelina sighed.  
  
"They all tell stories, you know." James said.  
  
"Tell me one."  
  
"Well, there's people and things in the stars too." James side, trying to change the subject from him having to tell stories.  
  
"Well, tell me those then."  
  
"Uh, there's...ah! There's a donkey who has the name of one of our friends!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gabby. The small, and annoying."  
  
Angelina snorted softly in laughter.  
  
"Oh, oh, I see it now! That really big bright one, right there..." A loud voice – strangely resembling Eddie Murphy, but that's a coincidence there, isn't it? – said from behind them.  
  
Angelina turned and screamed. There was no one behind her. She looked down. And screamed. The donkey screamed too.  
  
James looked despaired to have two screaming...things on his hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Jack, AnnaMariea, and Charlotte had been happily drinking in the galley when they heard numerous screams. They all stopped, looked at each other, and then went back to drinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Jane had finally discovered that one of her thimbles was missing and was confronting Rum as to the mysterious thimble around her neck.  
  
Kat had come to see that they didn't tear the bejeezus out of each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Meanwhile, the situation in the closet had elevated to code red. Jesse had tried to inhale a big gulp of air out from the crack between the hinges on the door, but while he had, he sucked some garlic up too, and was now trying to keep from sneezing. Gabby and Orla weren't helping, giggling at him.  
  
And the other half of the closet was DEFINITELY not helping. Lina had now pinned Elizabeth and Will to the floor and there was murder in her eyes.  
  
Jchin and Echo were enjoying the pandemonium and were silently betting on who would crack first.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"WHAT SHE SAID!" yelled James.  
  
"WHERE AM I?!" The donkey yelled.  
  
There was silence between the three.  
  
"OK, this obviously isn't getting anywhere," James reasoned. "How did a donkey get on a ship in the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"I'M IN THE OCEAN?! HowdidIgethere?I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadrownandthenI'llb edeadandthen-"James slapped his hand over the donkey's mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The tension had led to sword being drawn between Rum and Jane.  
  
They were circling around the deck, trying to look menacing to the other. Kat had drawn her sword, ready to keep both from killing each other.  
  
All of a sudden Jane stopped circling. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
  
"What?" Rum asked, stopping too and looking to Kat, who shrugged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The donkey stopped talking and ran to the side and looked over. "Wait a minute..." He jumped back from the edge. "If we're in the middle of the ocean, why is the sky below us?"  
  
"James..." Angelina gave an exasperated sigh. "You forgot one minor detail. We're going to Neverland. We're in the sky."  
  
"Oh," he laughed nervously. "Guess I did. Um... would this be a bad time to mention that I'm not so comfortable around heights?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
AnnaMariea suddenly stopped drinking and drew her sword. "Engarde!"  
  
Jack and Charlotte stared at her.  
  
"C'mon...Engarde!"  
  
Charlotte then smiled and drew hers as well. "Engarde!"  
  
They walked around each other as if they were fencing.  
  
"Uh,girls?" Jack slurred, trying to speak slowly, but failing miserably. "Youdoknowthatswordsarepointy?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Jesse couldn't take anymore of this. He sneezed. Loudly.  
  
The six tumbled out of the closet. Echo and Jchin followed, slowly. Echo stopped and stood above the heap and smiled smugly. She held an open palm towards Jchin on her shoulder. The monkey scowled, but dropped a few coins into her hand.  
  
Sarah smiled and brought them closer to her face to count them. A hand snatched them from hers. She looked up to see Sarah. She and Jchin screamed and she went flying down the hallway towards her cabin.  
  
The rest of the crew looked up and flinched as Sarah threw a coin up and down, up and down, smiling evilly.  
  
"Uh oh." Orla whispered.  
  
"Si." Gabby agreed.  
  
"Mui bien." Sarah agreed for Orla.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The crew of the Ferret was worked very hard. Sarah wanted a house (Kinda like a dog house) for her ferret and those that she caught were going to have to make it.  
  
When it was finished, she made them groom her ferret.  
  
When that was done, she sent them away, exhausted. While she sat in her cabin happily watching her ferret play in its new house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	7. Of Absurd Scottish Accents, Neverland, a...

Author's Note: Maybe this chapter you'll find out who the small hairy man is! Although you probably already know...tee hee hee. I love secrets!

Author's Note #2: Also, I ask you to excuse the horrible attempt at writing a Scottish accent. I'm not the best at dialects. Don't talk to me about it unless you can barely stand it, K?

Author's Note #3: A bad attempt at an apology. I know I haven't written for so long! I had an extended case of writer's block and then I went and reread the last chapter and realized what a horrible mistake it was to put Donkey in it! Wow, WHAT was I thinking! But back to my original apology...I'm sorry for not writing, but now that I have time, I'll make it up to you guys by finishing this fic by the time my winter break is over!

CHAPTER 7: OF ABSURD SCOTTISH ACCENTS, NEVERLAND, AND PIPE WEED

The two ships lurched and the passengers lost their footing, well, all except for the drunken ones on the Pearl – who had lost their footing before that.

Jane screeched from the crow's nest and Rum fell from the rigging, getting her foot caught and hanging unladylike upside down. Of course, Peter found her and helped her out of the rope, Rum swooning all the way.

As the ship lurched, Angelina fell into James and they landed in a heap on the deck. They both looked at each other, coughed nervously, and quickly untangled themselves. Angelina made a big deal of dusting herself off while James whistled a tune that had somehow quickly come to him. The small man looked from Angelina to James and back. "Ohhhhhh, Ie see whaht's goeeing on heare..." he said with a smile.

"And just who do you think you are?" Angelina asked, switching subjects quickly.

"I'm Peregrin Took." The man said with a bow that ended in a stagger as the ship rocked a bit.

"And what ARE you, Peregrin Took?" James asked.

"Ie'm a Hobbit."

"A Hobbit?"

"Yees, a hobbit. Ie came froom the Shire. Weell, Ie doon't rightly know how Ie caeme to bee heare." He gestured with the pipe in his hand around the boat.

Angelina just noticed the pipe as he gestured and freaked out. She did NOT want the ship to burn. "Put it out, you fool! Put it out!" She screamed, positively tackling the hobbit to get his pipe out.

"Eexcitable oone, isn't sheah?" he asked James.

"You have no idea."

The curling paper unrolled slowly as. Rum smiled evilly. Jack peered over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"A map of Neverland, smart one." She replied, the moment lost with his stupid question.

"I thought you knew how to get there."

"But I said a map OF Neverland. We're going to find Captain Jacobus Hook and-"

"And swash the living buckles out of 'im!" Jack yelled, swinging his arm around as if brandishing a sword.

Rum gave Jack The Look.

Jack's hand fell to his side and he looked tentatively back at Rum's face. "Swash...swash...buckle...buckle...?" He trailed off, thinking how horrible it would be to have her mad at him. "Nevermind."

"Good. I need an experienced pirate on my crew."

"Why?"

"There's gold in them thar hills, if ya catch my drift..."

"Yeah...no."

"Think of the greatest treasure in the world, Jack." rum took his shoulder and gestured as if painting a picture.

Jack concentrated but all he could think of was a pub with ten willing girls lined up, each with a mug of beer. "Ok..."

"Now double it."

Jack's eyes got wide. "Yeah..."

"But fit it all into this." Rum drew a small gold lamp from her clothes.

Jack looked confused for a moment. _Where in bloody hell did that come from?_ He thought. "A...teapot?" Jack ventured.

"No, a magic lamp. With a genie that could fill you every desire."

"Oh." Jack's face fell and one by one the serving wenches in his head disappeared. "But why are we going to Neverland if you have it?"

"This is only a replica. See? Plastic." She tossed it behind her. "But the real thing...Anything your heart desires, Jack. And only you and I know about it." She ventured an evil cackle but only ended up spluttering. Jack handed her a bottle of rum.

Jchin climbed back onto the rafter he had been hanging from. So, Rum thought she could find something so great and keep it from the crew, well, not on his watch.


	8. Hook's Hostage

Author's Note #1: I'm gonna finish this thing for real this time! I promise! I just saw Finding Neverland and Peter Pan and Pirates of the Caribbean in two nights, so here I go!

Author's Note #2: There may be some changes around here. Hope it doesn't break anyone's heart.

Author's Note #3: Sorry bout the shortness of the last chapter. I'll make it up to you, I promise.

CHAPTER 8: HOOK'S HOSTAGE

Angelina peered around the corner. No sign of that strange little man. He had run off after she and James intimidated him. She didn't like a stranger on her ship. She was going to have to do something about him, but not after she was done with James.

"No one?" He asked.

"No one." She replied and proceeded to kiss him.

Jchin had made his way back to Echo's cabin and informed her. They decided to do a little investigating before they alerted the crew. But what they didn't count on was a small ball of light hovering at the open window.

Tinkerbelle knew just who to find. She was off to locate Angelina.

Silently, a black hat rose above the side of the ship. Hook climbed over the railing. He had heard treasure beyond his wildest dreams while waiting for a time to come up.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

A sword was in his face.

Damn.

James and his hussy.

Hook and James both dove for Angelina's mouth to shut her up.

Hook got to her first and grabbed her from James's grasp. "Well, James, we meet again. And, my lady, Angelina was it? Yes, James's hussy." Angelina kicked him in the shin. "Oh, feisty are we?"

"For goodness' sake, Jacobus let her go." James was starting to feel like a real idiot since he realized that he forgot his sword.

"I think not, James." Hook back towards the railing with Angelina still struggling.

"What are you doing!"

"Taking a hostage." Hook said matter-of-factly. "Really James, you've lost your sense of evil, haven't you?" Hook asked as he disappeared over the side.

James's next shout brought the entire crew running.

"What are you doing man?" Jack asked as James climbed over the railing.

"Saving her, what does it look like?"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but we're in the air, James. That would be extremely stupid." Kat said blatantly.

Meanwhile, on the HMS Ferret the people were very much more behaved.

Lina had lessened her Will hunting to sitting and mumbling outside the cabin door. Gabby and Orla hadn't bugged Jesse since building the ferret house and were actually not running around and causing general havoc. Echo had not come out of her room since running away from Sarah, and Jchin had stayed undercover and went to do some more investigating for his mistress.

"Damn!" James yelled after Hook disappeared.

"What's th mattr, laddie?"

"Hook's taken Angelina. When I get my hands on that bastard..." James mimed wringing Jacobus's neck.

"Naw, doon'cha wanna make 'im suffer?"

James stopped and he turned to Pippin. "You're a bloody genius!"

"Ah knoow."

"Now what would it take for you to take up with my crew, my lovely?" Hook asked. Angelina sat defiantly staring into the distance while Hook walked around the chair. He stopped and brushed her hair away from her face from behind. Her face stayed stone. As he let it run through his fingers he took a deep breath, inhaling the hair's aroma. Her head jerked away mechanically, but still she was silent.

Hook was getting irritated. "Damn it, talk to me!" He slammed his hook into the table nearby, succeeding in getting it stuck.

Angelina snorted. Angered, Hook pulled his hook out of the table and held it to her neck. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." She replied simply.

Tinkerbelle had found James, but Angelina was not with him, as she had thought she would be. She alighted on his shoulder as he leaned the barrier and looked in the direction of the Jolly Rodger.

James turned and gave her a small smile. "What do you want, Tink?"

Tink mimed Angelina by pointing to James and then gave him a sultry look and shrugging. This display made James burst into laughter and he almost shook the fairy off of his shoulder.

Tink flew in front of his face with a small glare, scolding him by shaking her finger in his face.

James held up a hand to let her land on, still chuckling. Tinkerbelle posed the question again and James decided to pantomime the answer to her as well, getting a very bad reception from the fairy, who had no intention of being made fun of. He curled his finger into a Hook and mimed grabbing someone and pointed to the general area that the Jolly Rodger should have been occupying.

Satisfied with getting at least some form of answer she still scowled as James laughed.

Tink pointed to herself and pointed to the Jolly Rodger. James stopped and nodded slowly, getting her drift. She then smiled, and he did as well, exclaiming "Oh Tink! Thank you!"

Finding herself liking the man, she batted her eyes and blew a kiss as she flew off.

James shook his head. "Little thing likes me does she?"

In a matter of a few minutes, Hook had roused Angelina's interest with a treasure hidden somewhere in Neverland. They were now at dinner.

"As I see it, you're advancing your position, lovely."

"Don't call me lovely." She said, only half meaning it.

"Ah yes, I forgot. James. Right."

"Yes."

"Well, like I said, you'd be ADVANCING your position."

"What do you mean?"

Hook had got up from his seat and was again behind Angelina's chair. He took her hand and kissed it and then took her hair and did the same. "Why by leaving him behind."

After Jack had left Rum's cabin, he mulled over what he had been told. Just as she had shut the door, she had put a finger to her lips to signify his silence to the rest of the crew.

He would have whatever he wanted. WHATEVER he wanted.

His mind swam. He decided he needed some rum and a nap.

Tinkerbelle had made her way to the window of Hook's cabin and found something that pleased her.

There was Hook, leaning over Angelina's chair.

She giggled and flitted in to see what was truly going on.

"Just think of the treasure to yourself. You wouldn't get much between those two ships of nimrods."

"Wait just a minute!" Angelina protested at her friends being called names.

"Excuse me, lovely. I apologize." Hook said, not altogether convincingly.

"I said..." Angelina didn't finish her sentence as Hook lightly kissed her lips.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!" She screamed, jumping up.

Tinkerbelle dissolved into giggles.

Rum was in an outrage. "Why does she DO that!"

"What?" Kat asked.

"Who?" Jane chorused.

The entirety of the Pearl was in the captain's quarters for a meeting, minus James who had been deliberately forgotten by Rum because she wanted to vent about a certain hostage.

"ANGELINA! Why does she always have to get herself taken hostage!"

Jane ran a had through the air in front of Rum, her eyes closed. "I sense some hostility here," she concluded.

"No shit!" Kat said in mock wonder.

"YouwannaknowwhatIthink..." Charlotte slurred.

"NO!" Rum and Kat yelled.

"Well,sheesh,fine.I'lljustsitrighthereandshutmymouth."

"IsokCharlotte,Iagreewithyou...Ithink..." Jack slurred, patting her back.

"To me, this whole situation has to do with one person..." AnnaMariea concluded, more out loud to herself than to anyone else.

Rum and Kat turned away from their hostile staring contest. As one, they paused, and then sprinted to AnnaMariea's perch on the side of the bed. "Who?"

"James and Hook."

The suspense of the moment was broken by Jane's comment of "That's two people."


End file.
